


Liquid Courage

by petermaldonado



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermaldonado/pseuds/petermaldonado
Summary: If Sam could get his feelings, out there in the open, the quicker this could all be over. Peter would reject him, and he could move on. No more of this pining bullshit. Nice and easy.And when Gabi mentioned that she was going to have a party to celebrate the midterms being over since her parents were out of town, Sam felt a light bulb click on inside of his head. Honestly, it felt like an ingenious idea. Drink, lower inhibitions, tell Peter. What could go wrong?





	Liquid Courage

The last two weeks have been torture for Sam.

 

Yeah, midterms suck, and he's been stressing about what to get his family and friends for Christmas. Yet these problems appeared to pale in comparison against what he's been feeling towards Peter. He swore to himself that the thoughts were merely fleeting, innocent. Sam was comfortable with his bisexuality and was quite open about it to those he was close to. Peter was a handsome guy, so it was natural for Sam to take notice, right? Sam convinced himself it was normal, and he would be able to brush by it with ease. Well, that was complete horseshit. 

 

Sam was painful, painfully smitten. It wasn't even just physical attraction at this point. Every time Peter would delve into a tangent about the latest obscure film making waves online, Sam would find himself in awe of Peter’s sheer passion, his enthusiasm. Not just this, but It was the small things he didn't notice before too. Like how he, without fail, would lick his lips when deep in thought, or how he gesticulated when he was complaining about whatever trivial thing was bugging him that day. The more Sam noticed the more he found to love. 

 

Sam isn't new to having a crush, he's had plenty since the third grade. But this was Peter. His best friend since forever. And sure, he could just try to repress it, pretend it wasn't there, but it was starting to take a toll on his friendship. He was avoiding Peter, to avoid the way his chest felt when he had even the most mundane exchanges with him. Sam could live with the fact he’d never actually been with Peter, but he would never let his crush impede on his friendship. Peter was far too important to him.

If he could get his feelings, out there in the open, the quicker this could all be over. Peter would reject him, and he could move on. No more of this pining bullshit. Nice and easy.

 

When Gabi mentioned that she was going to have a party to celebrate the midterms being over since her parents were out of town, Sam felt a light bulb click on inside of his head. Honestly, it felt like an ingenious idea. Drink, lower inhibitions, tell Peter. Additionally, when Peter inevitably rejects him, the pain will be significantly less than what it would be if he was sober. Sam was impressed with himself with coming up with such a seamless, foolproof plan. And honestly, he couldn't wait to have his stupid crush over with.

 

\--

 

PM: You there already??

 

SE: Yeah, I was helping Gabi get everything set up so I got here super early. When are you coming? 

 

PM: In a bit, is there many people there?

 

SE: Yeah man, it's starting to pick up now.

 

PM: I'll leave now then I guess, see you there 

 

 

Sam swallowed, his throat seemingly becoming dry with his nerves. His eyes flashed up to Gabi and he gave her a small smile, reaching for the third bottle of beer he was taking that night. He felt more relaxed, yeah, even his inhibitions were significantly lower, but there was still no way that he could tell Peter. He let out a small sigh as he brought the bottle to his lips, deciding to half-heartedly listen in on the conversation Gabi was having with the other theatre kids. Once the conversation became mellow, Sam took the opportunity he was given. He poked Gabi’s side, a smile hiding his nerves. “Wanna do shots?” 

 

Sam had never really been drunk before. Tipsy after a few beers, sure, but not drunk. Well, boy, if he wasn't drunk now. Gabi did two consecutive shots with him, and Sam poured himself another. Gabi was, well, confused, because Sam never really appeared to be much of a drinker. Maybe he was just ready to blow off some steam? She placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft squeeze as she noted above the music, “Take it easy, Ketchup Packet.” Sam only grinned in response, grateful to have a friend like Gabi who genuinely cared about him. Minutes pass, and Sam can feel his blood alcohol level rising. This was good, he assured himself. By the time Peter his here, he’ll have no problem confessing.

 

-

 

“Peter! Dude!” Sam practically paced to where he spotted Peter in the kitchen, throwing his hands around his friend in an embrace. Peter frowned. This wasn't like Sam at all? They rarely ever hugged, hell, even after their big fight they were too timid to confront it with any real emotion. Nevertheless, Peter returned the hug, releasing his friend after a second or two to actually look at him. “Hey, uh, you drunk?” He remarked, amusement evident in his voice and face. Sam, God love him, just nodded his head, trying to act as mellow as he could. “I mean, I guess. Had a few. But I'm so glad you're here man. Do you, uh, you wanna find somewhere to just talk for a bit?” Sam felt the pang of nerves in his stomach, but it was significantly duller than how he was before. Petter shrugged with a nod, noting mentally that this whole situation was a little out of the ordinary. He picked up his beer which he left on the counter and took a hold of Sam's wrist, helping his friend through a wade of people to find somewhere chill to sit. He settled on the sunroom because only about two or three people were in there too, and it almost seemed secluded from the rest of the party, and that was what Peter figured Sam wanted.

 

They both sat on the couch, bodies facing each other. Peter looked at Sam in anticipation, waiting for him to speak. The eye contact lingered, and Sam could sense the air around them become somewhat awkward. “Oh, uh, god, okay.” Sam swallowed, the blissful haziness of the alcohol making it difficult for him to stay in focus. He had a speech prepared, god honest, he did. But that was all out the window now. Gazing at Peter, his mind flooded so much. God, he wanted Peter to know everything he loved about him. 

 

“Peter, honestly, I just- I just couldn't have asked for a better friend. You’re highkey the smartest guy I Know, but not in a douchey way, you know? And you're like, it's never boring with you. With you, dude, we could just sit in silence for hours and it wouldn't even be awkward? Isn't that shit rare or something? Fuck, and you're stupidly gorgeous, and you have no idea of how attractive you are and that makes you even more attractive somehow? You're so pretty, like fuck.” At some point during that tangent, he’d end up grabbing Peter’s hand with his two, holding it with firmly yet affectionately. Additionally, Sam was unaware of just how loud he was speaking, because a few people in the room now had their eyes on the pair, exchanging earnest whispers about how they just knew those guys always had a thing for each other.

 

Peter, being Peter, was hyper-aware of his surroundings. He took notice that people were watching rather intently. Being extremely flattered, embarrassed and nonplussed by the situation, he just offered Sam a smile. “You’re sweet, dude. I’m glad I have you in my life too.” He gave his best friend’s hand a soft squeeze before standing up. “I’ll go get you some water, man, stay put.” With that, he walked out of the room, all too mindful of the fact that his cheeks were burning. 

 

What the fuck? What the actual fuck was that? Peter’s mind was racing twice as much as it was used to, and he yearned to be just as drunk as Sam was, to not have to deal with all the uncertainty and embarrassment swarming his head right now. He knew Sam was bisexual, and honestly, Peter knew for a while that he wasn't straight either. He never told a soul though, and he wasn't even sure why. He was an inherently private person, he guessed. It wasn't anyone's business who he was attracted to. He’d be lying if he said that he wouldn't want to date Sam and that it hadn't crossed his mind before. He found a sink, and grabbed the nearest red Solo cup he could find, filling it up and downing the water as quickly as he could. Okay, okay. Sam clearly liked him. Or something, maybe it wasn't that deep? Maybe it's just the alcohol? Peter couldn't tell. He needed to talk to him. Alone. Not with the prying eyes of inebriated teens. He filled the cup up again and made his way back towards Sam.

 

“Let's go upstairs, man,” Peter suggested, handing the cup of water to Sam. Sam was flushed, somehow ending up talking to the group of people in the sunroom while Peter was away. This agitated him, he didn't want anyone else to be any more aware of what actually going on between him and his friend. Sam enthusiastically nodded, “Coolcoolcoolcool,” he took the cup, standing up slowly as if he was concentrating on not falling flat on his face. Peter let out a frustrated sigh and wrapped his arm around Sam, making sure he was walking steadily as they made their way. The group of teens cheered and hollered as they walked away, encouraging the boys to “get it,” which resulted in Peter shooting them all with a glare. 

 

Satisfied that they found a room that was unoccupied and that the door was closed, Peter attentively placed himself down onto the bed. Sam stood there, watching, and didn't realise he had to follow suit until Peter beckoned him. 

 

“Sam-- What was that?” Peter took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes as if trying to process what had just happened when he caught a glimpse of how scared Sam looked, he decided to rephrase. “Look, man, I don't have an.. issue with what you said. It's just, it's hard to give you a proper response when you're drunk, and people are watching.” He bit his lip, afraid that Sam might get upset if he feels anymore scolded.

 

Sam’s eyes were fixated on the floor, licking his lips momentarily before speaking. “I know Peter. uh, I-- 'm sorry I did that. I didn't really think of your feelings and that's super shitty of me.” He gained the nerve to make eye contact with Peter, and oh God, his glasses were still off. That shit made his heart melt. 

 

Peter’s expression softened significantly. “It's cool, man.” He assured, placing his arm on Sam’s shoulder. 

 

“Man, I tried to not let myself feel this for the longest time. With you, I mean. And I just hated myself for liking you in that way. I never wanted to fuck up our friendship- I just- I just thought if I drank a fuckton, I could just blurt it out and move on. But that didn't work, obviously, but I really fucking like you, Peter. I-” His sentence was cut off when Peter pulled Sam into a kiss. It was slow and careful but quickly reciprocated by Sam, allowing himself to relax into it and draw himself closer to Peter. 

It was short-lived, much to the disappointment of both counterparts, but when Peter pulled back, they were both smiling at each other. 

 

“I like you too, Sam.”

 

-

After that, they started dating. Christmas came and went, and the midterms went pretty alright. Somehow, in the month Sam thought he wouldn't survive, Sam found everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was so dumb but I just wanted to contribute. Follow me on tumblr: @petemaldonado and talk to me abt these boys!! also huge thanks to malia (@palmettohanlon) who was so kind and helpful to me when writing this uwu


End file.
